¡Guardería Akatsuki!
by Rikku-Uchiha
Summary: Que pasá cuando tu madre te echa de casa y tu decides crear tu propia guardería?Cap 4 UP! Mal sumary lo sé ¡capitulo especial!
1. ¡Abriendo Sueños! Y una guardería!

**Wenaas!Este fic sea como sea se me ocurrió cuando terminé de ver el episodio 12 de Naruto Shippuden verdaderamente no se pork pero una lluvia de ideas rondaba mi cabeza y no quería desaprovecharlas! . **

**Espero que os guste se Titula:**

**Guardería Akatsuki**

**Si quereis saber de que va seguir leyendo dejad reviews onegai!**

¡¡Que perra es esta vida!!

Era una mañana tranquila, en la vida tranquila de un niño tambien tranquilo, aunk hoy algo "intranquilo"

Madre del niño: Fuera de esta casaa! Tu no eres mi hijoo!!

Niño: Si soy tu hijo TT

Madre del niño: ¡Pues deja que te vea la cara!

Niño: Noo! Òó solo la podran ver los subitos de mi gran Fundacion Secreta llamada Akatsuki!

Madre del niño: Ush bicho! Ush!

Niño: Algún día crearé una guarderia donde habrá muuchos niños! Que formaran parte de mi plan para conquistar el mundo wuajaja!

Madre del niño: Si, y no vuelvas ¬¬

Niño: Un momento mamá aún no me has dicho como me llamo ¬¬"

Madre del niño: Anda! Es verdad…Pues llamaté como quieras

Niño: Bien! Pues me llamaré Lider! Y todos me respetaran wuajaja!

_Han pasado unos 15 años de todo eso ahora "El Lider" (xD) es el propietario de una guardería a la que no acude ni dios._

Lider: (En la guarderia esperando) – (8) Hoy seguro que vendrán niño . (8)

(La puerta se abre y de repente aparece una mujer alta)

Lider: Wa! Clientes!! Y.Y

Mujer: Tiene que pagar usted las facturas de esta guarderia de una p vez leches!

Lider: Nuu! Por favor un poco mas TT

Mujer:Le doy una única semana…

Lider:Muchas gracias . que dios se lo pague con un buen novio!

Mujer: Gracias ¬o¬ volvere dentro de poco òó

_Pasaban las horas…ya habian entrado tres personas, pero sin esperanza pork las tres se habían equivocado de lugar._

Justamente cuando iba a cerrar aparece un niño con unas ojeras y ojos oscuros que le dice:

Itachi: Señor ha visto a mi mama?

Lider: Te has perdido? Que mono…

Itachi: Mi mama dice que no me junte con extraños…

Mikoto: Itachii hijo míoo! Te caiste del carro de la compra y no sabía donde estabas TT

Lider: oO

Itachi:Esta hombre me dijo que me queria violar :)

Mikoto: Que te dijo que? oO

Lider: Tu estas anormal perdido niño! O que te pasa!! Yo no digo esas cosas!!

Itachi: Yo no soy asi :)

Mikoto:Bueno señor se puede quedar con mi hijo esta tarde tengo que hacer unos recados…asi es que…tomo el dinero cuanto es?

Lider: ¿De verdad lo dejara? o

Mikoto: Si,claro…

Itachi: …… Algún día os mataré a todos …… wuajaja…

Mikoto: Bah! No le haga mucho caso es autista.

Lider: Si --U (encima un niño raro TT)

**Wa! Hasta aquí el primer episodio espero que les haya gustado el segundo irá de cómo poco a poco van yendo mas niño a la guardería (se imaginan quienes ¿no? xD) El siguiente episodio se llamará!**

**Tu eres Azul no juegues con nosotros!**

**Dejen reviews plis!**

**Por cierto Mikoto Uchiha es la madre de Sasuke e Itachi si mal no recuerdo! xD ByE ByE!!**


	2. ¡Tu eres Azul! No puedes jugar conmigo!

**Bueno! Ya estamos aquí con el segundo capituloo xD**

**He estado enferman por eso no he podido actualizar -- bueno me inspiere en este episodio básicamente pork me aburria y me apeticia redactar algoo muchas gracias a todos los que habeis dejado un review prometo intentar hacer episodios mas largo n.n**

**Y sin mas os dejo con el fic**

**Tu eres azul ¡no puedes jugar con nosotros!**

Han pasado ya una semanas desde que Itachi va a la guarderia…de momento no ha causado estragos solamente le quemo el pelo a "El Lider" y se metía en la boca cosas picudas o que podían perjudicar su salud un niño de lo mas normal vaya.

Lider: Ita Chan no ves un rato la tele?

Itachi:No me llames así…¡porque te mataré! Wuajaja!

Lider:Venga que sí…ahora vemos los Teletubbies.

Itachi: Sii:D

_Suena la puerta y de repente aparece un niño rubio con una coleta iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros anchos y una camiseta verde._

Deidara:Una guardería )

Madre de Deidara: Ale hija…quedate aquí

Deidara:Mama soy un niño oo

Madre de Deidara: Bueno que mas dará ¬¬"

Deidara: Waa!Un niño con ojeras que raro

Itachi: ¡Una niña! Como me toque me mata T.T

Deidara: ¡Holaa!

Itachi: Hola niña…tu tambien moriras…

Deidara: Que majo que eres nOn pero no soy una niña ¬o¬

Itachi: Wuaa! No se ha asustado me contagiara su Barbiemania ..U

Deidara: Que soy un chicoo oó

Itachi: Si lo que tu digas…

_Entre tanto llega el Lider…_

Lider: Anda un niño y una niña que monos… a lo mejor de mayores os casais y teneis hijos T.T y me dejareis solos

Itachi: (Abrazandole)Vengaa alee alee ya paso, ya paso…

Lider: Os echaré mucho de menos TT

Deidara : Yo con "eso" no me caso ¬¬"

Itachi: No tienes posibilidades claro…

Deidara:No precisamente por eso…

_La puerta se abre y entra un "niño" con unos colmillitos y unas escamitas en la cara…de color azul con un gorrito de esos de papel de periodico._

Kisame: Wuajaja! Soy Jack Sparrow!!

Madre Kisame: Me han recomendado esta guarderia…ale Kisamillo vete a jugar por ahí….

Lider: Muchas gracias TT traigan sus familiares y esas cosas…

Itachi y Deidara: Wa! Un niño azul! ¿podemos tocarte?

Kisame: Sip :)

Itachi:Esta blandito ºoº

Deidara: Y saladito ¬

Kisame: Vengo del mar…como Jack Sparrow :)

Itachi: Bah! Eres muy raro no te juntes conmigo ¬¬"

Deidara: Lo mismo digo guays por un lados y raros por otros…

Kisame: ¿Gays?

Deidara: ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡G-U-A-Y-S!!!

Kisame: Aaa!

Itachi: Deidara y tu ¿en que grupo estas?

Deidara: En el tuyo claro…

Kisame: (En una esquina comiendo pezqueñines) Que tontos y se quedan los dos solos…menos mal que os tengo a vosotros pececitos (hablandole a los pezqueñines)

Itachi:Oye tu!

Kisame: Quien yo?

Deidara:Si tu!

Kisame: Yo no fui!

Deidara: ¿Entonces quien?

Kisame: Itachi!

Kisame y Deidara: Itachi se meó en el saco de dormir…Itachi se meó el saco de dormir…

Itachi: Pobrecitos tontos…

Kisame: Jugais a Piratas del Caribe!?

Deidara: Sii! Yo soy Will!

Kisame: Que dices no…tu Elizabeth…

Deidara:Soy un chico o.oU

Itachi y Kisame: Wuajajajaja! No te creemos….

Itachi: No me copies pezqueñin!

Kisame : No me copies tu a mí comadreja!...

Itachi: A que te pego!

Kisame: Tu y cuantos mas?

_Aparece un ejercito de soldaditos de plomo detrás de Itachi…_

Kisame Vaale te dejo empaz…

Itachi: Yo seré Jack Sparrow (H)

Kisame: Pues yo…uno que se me parezca…aa ya se quien! Davy Jones…!!

_Bueno y hasta aquí el segundo cápitulo espero que les haya gustado y ahora las contestaciones a vuestros reviews!_

**Kaze no Misuki: Muchas gracias por el review . ademas el primero xD me alegro de que te gustara, ya me contaras que te ha parecido el segundo capitulo oO Bye!**

**Dragon del Caos: Arigato! Tanto Itachi como todos los demas estan algo idiotas de pequeños es algo normal xD**

**TsukiloveSasuke: Wee muchas gracias . esta historia va de Kisame y Deidara tengo que meter a todos los Akatsukis mas Orochimaru metere 2 Akatsukis por episodio xD**

**Grayse: Me alegroo muucho de que te hayas reido! Aquí tienes la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado n.n**

**IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl****: Grashias por el review! Itachi es único…pues creo que tienes razon o por lo menos aquí xD como ya dije antes…este episodio es sobre Kisame y Deidara n.n**

**BH.KM:Thanks!Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te hayas reido! Ya me dirás si te gustó este nn**

**Y bueno estas son todas las respuestas que les tenía que hacer no?**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado!...Si sois fans del NejiTen estoy viendo si puedo hacer algun fanfic de ellos 2 nn**

**Prometí un episodio mas largo…pero me estrujo muucho el cerebro para poder escribir esto o.o…los exámenes y esas cosas!**

**En vacaciones os prometo que pondré capitulos mas largos!**

**El nombre del próximo episodio será:**

**Energía,fotosíntesis y taller de caretas: ¡Tobi y Zetsu!**


	3. Energía,fotosíntesis y taller de caretas

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews TToTT me gusta mucho que me dejen reviews xD soy feliz bueno pues como prometí aquí esta el 3º cápitulo lo escribo pork alguien me estuvo diciendo que actualizará xD no es por decir pero bueno xD este episodio va dedicado a Mia Chan (MiaBathory) y a todos los que habeis dejado review o**_

_**Os quiero 3 En el buen sentido de la palabra xD**_

**Energía,fotosíntesis y taller de caretas: ¡Tobi y Zetsu!**

Mientras Kisame le clavaba en el ojo a Itachi una espada de madera Deidara babeaba con sus manos (xD) todo lo que encontraba es decir eran 3 y ya habían dejado la guardería patas arriba.

Kisame: ¡¡Mueree!! Ò.ó

Itachi: Aww! Me hacer daño!! T.T

Deidara: A que os como? 3

Itachi: Que asco o.o

Kisame: OwO una lengua en la mano!! . que guapo!!

_Entra en la guardería una mujer verde con un macetero en la mano y lo deja en el mostrador con una notita…los niños van corriendo a leerla._

Kisame: Yo leoo! Aquí dice que:

H-O ¿Cómo sigue? Aa ya veo Hoa em llaom (C/A:Aplaudamos a Kisi que bien lee xD)

Deidara: Quita que no sabes leer!

Itachi: Ni tu tampoco o.o

Lider: Niño pez suelta eso òo

Kisame: No soy un pez..soy un tiburón n.n

Itachi: A ver… abre la boquita..

Kisame: Aaaa! Mira ves son dientes de tiburón de leche nn

Itachi: que mal aspecto tienes una muela con caries ô.ô

Kisame: Llamemos al Dr.Duelemucho

_Itachi mientras va preparando una silla con una mini-lámpara y coloca al lado unas tenazas y un palo._

Itachi: Coff..coff.. Dr.Duele mucho ¿digame?

Kisame: Soy Kisame y tengo una muela con caries n.n ¿me la curará?

Itachi: Por supuesto..coff..tumbesé ahí…

Kisame:Se tumba Bueno ahí esta la muela.

Itachi: Coge las tenazas…dispuesto a arrancarle la muela Bueno…no dolerá nada cara de psicopata

Lider: Arg! Itachi suelta eso òó no sabes que eso es malo…

Itachi: Muerte…asesinato…katana…clan…

Kisame: ¿Que decia en la cartita:)

Lider: Pues…mirad este macetero…

Kisame: .

Itachi: o.o

Deidara: oWo

Zetsu: Wa! Sustoo! xD

Kisame: Ahh! Que susto )

Itachi y Deidara: ¬¬"

Zetsu ¿? No os gustó mi chiste :)

Kisame: Fue muy graciso ;)

Itachi: Si…(otro al que voy a matar)

Deidara: Ja..que gracioso ¬¬

Kisame:¿Quieres que te riegue?

Zetsu: Sip, tengo algo de sed 

Kisame: Suiton Bakusui Shouha…el ataque ese de inudar, el de la ola (Vean el episodio 12 de Naruto Shippuden xD)

Zetsu: Que me afisioo! Uyy no! Que me ahogo )

Kisame: Que bonita esta la Guardería ) parece el cuento de la Sirenita

Deidara: Has visto la sirenita .

Kisame: Claroo! Y Piratas del Caribe 3 )

Deidara: A mi me gustaba Ariel o

Kisame: A mí el principe. Me parezco a el verdad )

Silencio sepulcral en la sala

Deidara: Si…clavadito nnU

¿¿??: ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Todos: ¡Bien!

Lider: Tu quien eres…¿mascaroso?

Tobi: Me llamo Tobito.

Itachi: Tobito Uchiha.

Tobi: Que no! Me llamo Tobi..pero me dicen Tobito, vengo con un amigo )

Kakashi: ¡Hola!

Tobi. Mi fiel amigo Kakashi )

Kakashi: Te equivocas…fiel es lo que eres tu para mí..bueno me voy a jugar a las muñecas con Rin )

Tobi: Malditoo! Rin es mía TT

Kakashi: Hasta nunca pringao! (H) se va en una moto con una chupa negra xD

Kisame: Pobrecito uu ¡que mascara mas bonita! )

Tobi: La diseñe yo o

Kisame: Enseñame ha hacer una .

Se van ha hacer caretas dejando a Itachi,Deidara y Zetsu solos

Itachi: Kukuku…ahora el momento de mi venganza…se va corriendo

Deidara: Me voy humm…creo que estar aquí solo contigo es una perdida de tiempo…humm…

Zetsu: ¿Solo? Será sola no )

Deidara: Soy un tío òo

Zetsu: Aaa! Sacame del macetero que yo no puedo…

Deidara: Humm..si hombre y se va

Zetsu: Bueno pues si ella no me saca dormiré un rato…se encierra en una bonita flor rosa (xD) y empieza su fotosíntesis.

_**Hasta aquí el 3º capitulo espero que les haya resultado tan divertido como los anteriores nn gracias a todos los que dejais reviews 3 a continuación las respuestas a vuestros reviews, no sin antes deciros como se llama el proximo episodio.Tengo que actualizar tambien mi web por eso me lleva tiempo crear nuevos episodios.**_

_**Religiones alternas y ¿una capucha?**_

_**Que titulo mas original xD**_

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

**HinaTTha-Hyuuga: Si puediera los subiria mas de seguido xD pero no te preocupes actualizaré mas de seguido ahora en vacaciones nn gracias por el review nOn**

**Tenten-haruno-chan: Jaja diablillos solamente xD si yo creo que la tele es muy mala oo xDDD bueno muchas gracias x dejar un review…ya verás como alguna van a armar.**

**Karina I: Me alegro de veras de que te haya gustado o seh! La verdad esk en la parte de Itachi y Deidara quizás estaba inspirada nn gracias por el review.**

**Sanzo-Chan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado 3 la verdad esk para Kisame lo de Davy Jones le pegaba mucho xD estaba ojeando una revista cuando se me ocurrio…tambien es verdad que acababa de ver Piratas del Caribe xD**

**Zetsu-san: Me alegro que te haya gustado xDD si Kisame es un verdadero encanto xP la verdad esk entiende algunas cosas mal xD**

**Miabathory: Miaa Chan XD aquí esta tu Deid Chan bueno espero que t haya gustado este capitulo dimelo ee? xD nah bueno el pobre Deidara siempre sufre las consecuencias de su aspecto xD.**

**ByE, ByE!**

**Atte:**

**Ryuuzaki**


	4. ¡Special! ¿Que quieres ser de Mayor?

**Buenoo! Decido volver a actualizar gracias a todos los que dejan review me gusta muchisimo leer sus comentarios… de todas maneras xD este no es el capitulo 4 es un simple especial que se me ocurrio cuando jugaba con mi hermano a que serían los Akatsukis si trabajaban asik xD el capitulo deberan esperar para k lo suba -o-**

**Les advierto que es muy cortito xD**

**¡Especial! ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? **

Lider: …Niños…ermhh…Cosas acerquense…

Itachi: Que yo soy una cosaa! Será ese cacho pez o esa niñao esa planta! Pero yo! Soy una persona!!

Lider: Muy bien bonito..a callar.. por cierto han pensado que quieren ser de mayores..

Itachi: Por supuesto…yo ya se lo que voy a hacer en un futuro..

Kisame: (sacandose un moco marino xD) Ein?

Deidara: (hablando con su mano) Pues no se…

Zetsu: Regadme!

Tobi: Sería una mascara )

Lider: que…niños mas bobos ¬¬" …Bueno Itachi empieza tu contando lo que te gustaría ser..

Itachi: Bueno pues yo…sería un asesino a sueldo..mis servicios serían bastante caros ya que mataría con mucha discreción … vestiría como en Men In Black II esa ropa si que es molona…(H) después de todo cuando fuera multimillonario me buscaría un compañero como en Men in Black II y seriamos dos..despues mataría a todo mi clan me haría uno de los malos mas buscados y sería famoso..ganaría mas dinero por que estan exibiendo mi cara por toda Konoha y por eso deben pagar ¿no? Saldría en el Tomate y ganaría mucho mas dinero..entonces sería ultrasupermillonario y todo el mundo me querría…kukuku ya esta todo pensado…cada movimiento..cada asesinato wuajaja…

Lider: o.oU lo que no se me ha ocurrido a mí se le ocurre a un enano de 6 años TT que triste vv ¿Kisame y tú?

Kisame: Waa! El futuro de Itachi San es molón! Pero vereis como el mío mola mas…sería un pescadero bueno D no vendería los peces si no que los cuidaría mucho le daría muchos mimos - por que a Papá se lo comió una mujer…y si no llego a ser pescadero..pues seré…¡Un pez de acuario! Es a lo mas que ha aspirado mi familia seguro que yo seré un pez espectacular todo el mundo me querrá jugaré con mis amigos los peces y me tiraran comida wOw es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida )

Lider Kisame una pregunta…

Kisame: Sip?

Lider: Me has dejado con la intriga…¿tu padre era un tiburón tan grande como tú?

Kisame: Que va! Él era una truchita )

Lider: Jeje…cada uno es mas raro que él anterior ¬.¬ ¿ y tu Deid?

Deidara: Pues yo cuidaría animales con mucho cariño trabajaría en un zoo junto con Kisame por que el lo merece es muy buen tio..le daría de comer todos los días por que soy muy buen cuidador de peces o a lo mejor carpintero o escultor por que…hummm todo es arte…hummm…han visto la villa de la Arena…humm eso si que es arte…

Lider: Si…claro lo que tu digas Deid Chan…¿ Y tu Tobi?

Tobi: Yo…mmm tengo que pensar ò.ó concentración concentración! Ya se … yo haría un teatro en el que los niños tendría unas caretas tan bonitas como las mías ellos mismo se las podría fabricar y ademas cuidaría de muchos niños…iría al asilo a cuidar de los viejecitos…escribiría libros para todas las edades en los que hablaría de hacer caretas ) y tambien…

Lider: Ya Tobi …ya paso ya paso…solo nos queda ¿Zetsu?

Zetsu: Yo sería capullo…y crecería y crecería hasta ser una planta carnivora que adora a los insecto…que no se los come o y luego después de eso me transformaría en mariposa waaoo! Esa es mi meta en la vida y luego viviría tres días y en esos 3 días me recorrería el mundo hasta que llegará a morir en… el bosque de las hadas D las hadas me cuidaría y revivirían sería tan emocionate )

Kisame: Yo tambien quiero ser mariposa!!

Zetsu. Valee! Convirtámonos!!

Lider: Lo que hay que ver…

**Les dije que iba a ser muuy cortito y ahora las respuestas a los reviews xD ante todo espero que este episodio les haya gustado ya se sabe este es un especial para enredar xP :**

**Miabathory: Siempre la primera xD pork será? Creo que ya tengo la respuesta oO me alegro de que te haya gustado..para ver a tu Hidan deberás esperar pork esto es un especial xDD asik..ale ta el siguiente episodioo! xD**

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon****: Gracias por el review me alegro de que te haya gustado - aun espero la cajita de los peluches de Akatsuki xDDDDDD muchas gracias por el review ;D**

**Miruru: Wa muchas gracias por el review!! xD me encanta tu fic el de Mis motivos xDDD dios! Me ha gustado muchisimo muchas gracias por el review xD me pasaré x tu fic a dejar uno xDD**

**Chuyin17: Me alegro de que te haya gustado o soy feliz de poder constestar a reviews!! Nah si..esk lo de Zetsu fue por puro aburrimiento xD y como habia una flor rosa aquí cerca use la idea muchas gracias por el review!!**


End file.
